


Good for You

by HamletMouseNSFW (HamletMouse)



Series: Voltron Kinktober 2018 [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blowjobs, Butt Plugs, Coming In Pants, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Shiro (Voltron), Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Facials, Frottage, Kinktober 2018, Lance and Keith are little shits, Lingerie, M/M, Pet Play, Spanking, Stress Relief, Sub Keith (Voltron), Sub Lance (Voltron), Threesome, hints of exhibitionism, kitten play, shklance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 17:09:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16246121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamletMouse/pseuds/HamletMouseNSFW
Summary: When Shiro finally stepped into their bedroom, he was astounded by what he saw. The boys had done their very best to set the scene, scattering candles all around the room, across the dressers and floors; and laid in the middle of the bed were two gorgeous young men, making out desperately, wearing nothing but little white panties and kitty tails. Shiro held back a moan. He was so ready to just jump in the fray and play with his little kittens, but he’d told them he would punish them, so indulging himself in their bodies would have to wait just a little bit longer.Or Shiro is too busy to spend any time with his boyfriends, so they offer him some stress relief.





	Good for You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts taken from [ here ](https://kinktober2018.tumblr.com/post/171107184776/kinktober-2018)
> 
> This is the kinkiest thing I've ever written, I really hope I've tagged everything. Let me know if I haven't
> 
> And thanks to Mimi for helping me choose the lingerie they wear ;)

Shiro was so tired. It turned out that being saviours of Earth and defenders of the universe was actually quite hard work and it felt like everyone wanted a piece of him at this moment. He split his time running from department to department throughout the Garrison, spending time in the Atlas, attempting to shovel down lunch or dinner, maybe getting some sleep if his dreams didn’t wake him up again after sneaking in whilst his boyfriends were asleep and leaving before they were awake. If he was lucky, Keith would wake up to go train around the same time and they could have a quick cuddle whilst Shiro waited for his coffee, or Lance would wake up as he got dressed and he could kiss him goodbye before running off again. Shiro missed them.

Their time together hadn’t been very long at all, with their initial courtship being messed up by absences and the Galra and crushes on the wrong people and clones and all the kind of things you might expect when you were stuck in space fighting an intergalactic war. And then it had sped up like a car chase as they desperately tried to make up for lost time; requesting to share one room whilst staying at the Garrison because personal space was something you weren’t all that used to when you’d been travelling in lion robots for the last year or so. And their sex life went from vanilla to 10,000 in a matter of months as they miraculously shared the same kinks and established their own bedroom roles so easily, Shiro was left feeling like he was going to have a heart attack every time they had sex, not really expecting Lance and Keith to be as confident in their sexual prowess as they were. He knew that all of them had some insecurities about how they looked or how they interacted in relationships and being a three without feeling like the third wheel took a lot more communication than all of them were used to and comfortable with. But Keith and Lance knew that Shiro found them gorgeous, beautiful, ethereal, stunning, so fucking sexy he thought that if he wasn’t so tired, he’d be hard all the damned time, and they took advantage of that so easily.

Keith and Lance had definitely got off on having that rival dynamic for sure and Shiro had adjusted to the fact that arguing for those two often counted as foreplay, and he could be wondering whether he should step in and stop them one second, and then being dragged off to follow them to the bedroom the next. And in a non-sexual way, their banter was cute and Shiro could often doze off just listening to them needling each other as they lay either side of him in the bedroom. Though nothing compared to when they put their heads together and teamed up on Shiro, they did make a good team after all; a gorgeous one too.

But all of this was starting to sound like a fantasy. Shiro was sure this had all happened, and it was confirmed every morning waking up to a tangle of limbs, but sex and cuddles and arguments and watching films and kisses and cooking together seemed so far from reality right now, and he was dying for an hour or two just to cuddle up on the sofa and listen to his boyfriends talk about their day. He knew that they were busy too, caught up in training and plans and were in half of the meetings that Shiro was in too. But it wasn’t the same. He didn’t really know what was going on with them. They seemed patient enough, giving Shiro quick kisses if they saw him alone in the halls and sitting and standing near him every time they could in the absence of being able to touch each other like they really wanted to. They were all professionals after all and they acted like it.

Except today.

And as Shiro had not been getting to spend much time with his lovers, he had no idea why. It started this morning when they’d both woken up before he left, to give him long kisses goodbye instead of quick pecks that had made Shiro want to forgo all of his duties and just climb back under the covers with them. So he had assumed that their intention was to distract and tempt and he’d left it at that and managed to force himself out of the door, off to be captain Shiro for the day. But they kept popping up wherever Shiro was supposed to be, holding hands and kissing and winking at Shiro if he turned their way, which to be fair was pretty normal for Lance but he was completely thrown off when Keith did it too. Then there was the meeting earlier where they had been very obviously uncomfortable sitting down and had been shooting each other knowing looks. Shiro couldn’t help but feel a pang at envy at that, assuming that they’d managed to find time to fuck each other senseless and he wasn’t there to watch.

And they were acting weird now. He was in the Atlas trying to listen to what Iverson was telling him, when he noticed Keith and Lance poking their head around the door. They sidled into the room, hands firmly grasped together, and then they just stood there and whispered to each other, taking it in turns to exaggeratedly put their hands over the other ears and flick their gaze over to Shiro, both making it obvious that they were checking him out. Shiro tried desperately to ignore them but he couldn’t stop his gaze from wandering. And when Lance gestured to his backside and Keith went behind him and slipped his hands down the back of his trousers, he couldn’t stop his outburst.

‘What are you two _doing_?’ Shiro burst out, causing Iverson to stop mid-sentence in surprise and turn to where Shiro had shouted. The two boys in question stopped what they were doing and look over in fake-embarrassment and Shiro really, really wanted to know what the hell they were up to.

‘Sorry Daddy!’ Lance called cheerily. ’Didn’t mean to distract you!’

‘Yeah, sorry Iverson, sorry Daddy.’ Keith apologised seriously. ‘We’ll take this discussion elsewhere.’ And then they sauntered out as if they’d done nothing wrong and they hadn’t left Shiro there to die of humiliation. Iverson turned back to look at him and Shiro saw that his face was as red as Shiro’s probably was. Shiro opened his mouth to try and make it better before he realised that there was no way he was going to be able to erase Iverson’s memory of his former students calling his colleague ‘Daddy’. Iverson also opened his mouth.

‘Shirogane…’ He started and then seemed to think it better. ‘So, I was talking to Samuel Holt…’ and he carried on the conversation from before seemingly determined to ignore their interruption. Shiro was endlessly grateful and focussed all of his attention on what Iverson was saying.

But of course, this wasn’t the end of it. The next time something happened he was with Samuel Holt and Matt, sat in the mess hall, having a ‘working lunch’ apparently. Lance and Keith had sauntered in just like before and hovered a few tables away, a pile of papers in Lance’s arms. Lance stood and made eye contact with Shiro and Shiro was naively unaware that anything was amiss. It was the mess hall after all and it wouldn’t be completely out of order for Keith and Lance to plonk themselves down at the table and eat whilst the others talked. But they didn’t come over. Instead Lance very deliberately outstretched his arms and dropped the files.

‘Oops!’ He called much too gleefully for it to be serious.

‘Lance, you’re so clumsy.’ Keith scolded him, and to the untrained ear it might have sounded like Keith was just throwing a casual insult Lance’s way like usual. But Shiro knew him much too well for that. Keith was a terrible actor and that was for sure his ‘acting voice’. And then they both turned around and simultaneously bent over to pick the papers up (and where did they even find paper files anyway?) emphasising the tightness of their new uniform pants as they stretched against their asses, and though their shirts should have been long enough to cover their waistband, they’d obviously done something to pull their trousers lower, or pull the tops up, because as they both stood, still in unison, Shiro could see a thin band of white silk riding up both of their backs. And Shiro lived with them, there was nothing in their underwear drawer made of white silk.

He knew it was a ploy and a cheap tactic out of a tacky porno, but Shiro still couldn’t help the fact that his mouth went dry and having his lover’s asses shoved in his face like that went straight to his cock. He saw the two exchange grins before wandering off; the picture of nonchalance, leaving Shiro, flustered and confused, to deal with the two smirking Holts beside him. He was just thankful Pidge wasn’t there.

But the final straw came that afternoon as he’d entered the conference room he was supposed to be having a meeting in, chatting to Allura and Coran behind him, only to find Keith pinned beneath Lance on the conference table as they were making out. Allura and Coran entered behind him and Shiro vaguely registered the door slamming shut behind them making the two boys pull apart theatrically.

‘Oh shit.’ Lance said though his grin gave him away. ‘Keith Babe, this rooms taken.’ Keith craned his neck around to look at the mini crowd gathered in front of the door and grinned too.

‘Oops. Better go elsewhere.’ And Lance slid off him, holding out his hand for Keith to grab, which he did as he slid to the edge of the table and hopped off too and then they sauntered out of the room. Shiro just stared at them, trying to ignore his cock hardening in his boxers and to will the blush off his face. Today had obviously been an assassination attempt. He was sure. They’d decided that they wanted to be together and were trying to bump him off with blue balls. That had to be it. He thought it through and he realised that there was probably some logic missing somewhere but he was so tired and so horny, he couldn’t see the missing links. He must have been staring off into space for quite a while because when he came to, Allura coughing unsubtly.

‘We can meet tomorrow Shiro, if you want to follow them.’ She offered and Shiro couldn’t quite believe that he was being offered the afternoon off. She sighed as if reading his thoughts. ‘Those two have been trying to get your attention all day, I dare say they’ve got something else planned later, might as well cut them off before they go too far.’ Shiro almost felt like he would faint with the excitement, of the thought of their nice warm bed and the two hot bodies that would be joining them there.

‘Thank you Allura, so much, thank you.’ He gushed, and he actually reached out and hugged her, ignoring her squeak of alarm before he was legging it out of the meeting room. He calmed himself down as he actually walked down the hallway, knowing it wouldn’t really be appropriate for his colleagues to see him acting so childishly at the thought of a few hours off. He rounded the corner and came face-to-face with his scheming lovers, deep in conversation with frowns on their faces, their voices just murmurs, as they plotted. Shiro grinned and made his way over, keeping his footsteps as light as possible to not alert them to his presence. He waited until he was right up close to them before he spoke.

‘So, are you two boys going to tell me why’ve you’ve been trying to kill me all day?’ It was worth keeping his calm just to see the boys look around at Shiro in the first genuine emotion he’d seen on their faces all day; absolute shock.

‘Shit Shiro! Did you want me and Keith to die too?’ Lance said as he recovered, his hand held dramatically over his chest.

‘And we’ve not been trying to kill you.’ Keith sulked. ‘We’ve just missed you.’ And Lance nodded. Shiro grinned and he leant in to give each of them a chaste kiss on the lips which they pulled away from smiling.

‘I’ve missed you too.’ Shiro whispered. ‘But that doesn’t change the fact that my kittens have been very naughty today.’ And two sets of mouths fell open slightly. ‘Go to our bedroom and get ready for your punishment.’  Keith and Lance stared at him briefly, before they grabbed hold of each other and turned and ran. Shiro smirked to himself watching them go. It had been a while since he’d been able to indulge his fantasies, he was going to think really hard about how he wanted to play with them today.

&&&

When Shiro finally stepped into their bedroom, he was astounded by what he saw. The boys had done their very best to set the scene, scattering candles all around the room, across the dressers and floors; and laid in the middle of the bed were two gorgeous young men, making out desperately, wearing nothing but little white panties and kitty tails. Shiro held back a moan. He was so ready to just jump in the fray and play with his little kittens, but he’d told them he would punish them, so indulging himself in their bodies would have to wait just a little bit longer.

‘That’s a nice sight to greet your Daddy with.’ Shiro said alerting the two to his presence in the room, they hazily looked up from where they were distracted with each other. ‘But I don’t remember telling you, you could touch each other. Keith and Lance sprang apart both muttering ‘Sorry Daddy’ as they did so. ‘It looks like you’ve gotten me a nice surprise though, come here and show me.’ He demanded. They both sprang up and crawled to the edge of the bed, then turned and presented their backsides for Shiro to inspect.

And he was so damn hard now it hurt. Lance and Keith were both dressed in white Lacy boyshorts, with little patterned hearts across the fabric, and on the rear was a cut out of a heart with a little bow on top, showcasing their asses perfectly, and giving easy access to their holes which were currently filled with buttplugs attached to cat’s tails; black and shiny for Keith with a tiny white tip at the end and a brown tabby shade for Lance that matched perfectly with his hair. And Shiro was struggling. He wanted nothing more than to yank his boys by their little tails and fuck them both into oblivion. But the problem with having two gorgeous sluts for boyfriends was that Shiro only had one cock and he couldn’t decide which one he wanted to fuck first. He’d wanted to draw this session out longer anyway. He’d not had time off in ages and he was determined that the night wouldn’t be over until his kittens were catatonic, come-covered messes passed out on his bed.

He stroked down the lace at the side of the panties, before playing with the bow above their ass cracks, and then he slid his fingers down to play with where the buttplugs met their assholes. He tugged at the tails gently before laying a firm smack on their backsides one after the other. He paused only to revel in their screams and moans before he did it again and again until their cheeks were red raw, loving the way they squirmed and trembled on the bed in front of him.

‘Gorgeous.’ He whispered out. ‘Are you going to turn around for me, so I can see your pretty little cocks?’ and panting, they both rolled over and spread their legs. And once again Shiro had to remind himself why he was holding back as he admired the front of the underwear. There were little ribbons joining up the crotch across a silk panel which pressed delightfully into both of their cocks, with the heads trying desperately to peek over the silk waistbands Shiro had caught sight of earlier, and it was clear that they had been wearing these all day. ‘Such cockteases aren’t you? Taunting your Daddy all day with your perfect little bodies, you knew you’d get punished, didn’t you?’

‘Yes Daddy!’ Keith moaned out and Lance panted harshly before whispering the same thing. Lance always was a bit more affected by the pain than Keith, though both of them loved it, Shiro knew. And they had their safe words ready if it got too much.

Shiro smiled down at them. And then slowly undressed whilst they watched, still laying on their backs with their legs spread. Shiro finally stripped off his boxers and then leaned down to drag Lance and Keith up by their hair, it obviously being a lot easier to get a grip in Keith’s hair. He pulled them over so that they were now on their hands and knees facing him and he moved in as close as he could get so that his hard cock bounced between their faces.

‘Suck me. Get me nice and wet.’ He ordered and they both set to work, Lance immediately licking a long strip on the underside whilst Keith suckled on the head. He loved it when they both worked on him like this, he liked it best when they both got sloppy, licking over the head, French kissing each other over him, getting drool and precome all over their faces, but this wasn’t his plan tonight, this wasn’t punishing his kittens, he just wanted to get wet. So he let them lick and suck at him a little bit longer, before he gripped their hair again and fucked nice and slow into Lance’s throat making him gag on his cock, before pulling out and doing the same to Keith. He relished the way they retched slightly before he pulled away and walked abruptly to their bedside table to get out all of the things he needed to play. He moved back to the boys who were panting still and watching him warily, their pretty cocks still poking out of the panties, and he handed them each a cock ring.

They stared down at what Shiro had given them and the effect was instantaneous.

‘What? But Daddy!’ Lance argued automatically without really thinking about it.

‘I don’t want to Daddy.’ Keith argued too but Shiro just looked down at them sternly. Again, they would use their safe word if they were genuinely not okay with it.

‘It wouldn’t be a punishment if you wanted it, would it? Go on, put them on for me.’ He ordered. Lance and Keith shared a sulky look before they both pulled down the boyshorts and fitted the cock rings into place. ‘And make sure you pull those panties back up, nice and tight.’ Shiro added and they obeyed unquestioningly, pulling the underwear up to cover their cocks fully. Shiro took a moment to admire his kittens in their panties, their cocks doing their best to burst out, leaving little wet marks on the silky part of the front. They really were beautiful boys, and he couldn’t really believe that they were his, let alone that they were both subs with an inclination towards pet play. Shiro really had hit the jackpot here.

‘Now play with each other’s pretty tails.’ Lance and Keith turned to look at each other hungrily before they both reached around to grab at each other’s asses and Shiro admired the differences in them as Keith went straight to pulling the plug in and out to fuck Lance with it, whilst Lance opted to tease, running his finger around Keith’s stretched entrance, wiggling a finger in alongside it, before slowly pushing it in and out. Both of them were letting out exaggerated mewls and Shiro knew that they were putting on a show right now, and were still in control of what sounds they were making, but he also knew that in time those mewls would be real, he’d soon have them moaning and begging for his cock…

Shiro started to stroke himself slowly, admiring the way his kittens played, not only loving the way the buttplugs stretched their pretty little assholes, or their toned bodies brushed against each other, or their gorgeous faces were looking up at him expectedly, but also the way they knew each other’s bodies, how they were enjoying getting to play with each other, how two boys who were so good at putting up walls was easily letting the other in, opening up for each other so intimately, and letting Shiro see, letting Shiro see them vulnerable and in love with each other and how they loved him too, let him in too. Shiro groaned.

‘You’re looking so pretty for me Kittens; do you feel good?’

‘Yes Daddy.’ They chorused breathlessly.

‘Tell me, tell me how good it is.’ Lance keened and moaned but Keith was still a little bit more composed.

‘It feels so good Daddy, Lance is playing with my hole and fucking me with the plug and it feels so good stretching my ass.’

‘Shit.’ And Shiro stroked faster. ‘Lance kitty?’

‘I feel good too Daddy.’ He managed out. ‘Keith is fucking me really good with the plug, I can barely take it Daddy.’

‘God, ok. Enough, Kittens, stop.’ And they did immediately. ‘You did a good job, but I want to see you grind your pretty cocks against each other now. You can kiss if you want.’ Lance watched him hazily eyeing the way Shiro was still restrainedly stroking his cock, but Keith pounced, grabbing Lance’s cheeks and pulling him into a sloppy kiss, where Shiro could see their tongues flicking against each other and Shiro could almost feel the heat of their breath against each other’s faces. And Lance moved in closer as Keith pulled at him to straddle him.

And then their cocks were touching and Shiro was unable to look away from the sight. He watched as they rubbed against each other, their cocks still constrained by the lacy material. It was probably uncomfortable, the material rubbing harshly against their skin, but they were so desperate to get off, they were frantically thrusting against each other and Shiro could hear the squelching of their wet cocks as they moved, knowing that as good as they were feeling they couldn’t come as long as they were still held back with the cock rings. Their eyes were closed in pleasure and probably a hint of pain and Shiro wished he could see their eyes too. He wished he could see Lance’s brilliant blue darkened to the colour of the deep dark ocean in lust, wet with the tears he nearly always let out when the pleasure was just on the edge of too much and Keith’s big violet eyes, such an unusual colour, staring down his partners, still sharp in his desire and hunger for more and the way they flashed when something especially turned him on or he was about to come. Yeah, the two boys were gorgeous and this show, this sight, was for Shiro alone.

He watched as the moves became more desperate, as the wet sounds became more pronounced and his boys were almost screaming into each other’s mouths, barely able to hold a kiss, their lips barely touching, mouths still hanging open as they desperately tried to carry on fucking each other with their tongues. Shiro jacked himself faster, not entirely sure how much longer he would last watching these two.

‘Do you want to come Kittens? I think you’ve had your punishment now.’ He grunted out. Keith and Lance pulled fully away from the kiss but couldn’t seem to stop themselves grinding against each other.

‘Yes Daddy.’ Keith moaned at the same time Lance cried ‘Please Daddy.’ And Shiro had to hold himself at the base of his cock to stop himself from spilling over at the desperation in their voices.

‘Ok. Take each other’s cock rings off but don’t linger, don’t touch more than you have to, and make sure to pull those panties up properly.’ The two moaned their agreement and did as they were told, managing to pull themselves away from each other to reach into the front of the other’s underwear and relieve them of the cock ring.

 ‘Do you want Daddy’s cock?’ Shiro asked and they nodded. ‘Hmm, you were very naughty today, embarrassing your Daddy in front of his colleagues, teasing him when you knew he couldn’t bend you over and fuck you senseless. I’ll let you use your mouths, but you won’t get it in either of your holes just yet.’

‘We’re sorry Daddy.’

‘Please we want your cock Daddy.’ 

Shiro groaned and moved closer so that his cock was back between their faces and they dived on him, Lance immediately trying to take as much of his shaft down his throat as possible, eager to be fucked in some way at least, whilst Keith went further down to mouth at his balls, sucking them in one after another. Shiro was in heaven and he had to keep hold of his base to make sure he didn’t come. He reluctantly pulled away knowing he was nearing his end but wanting his kittens to come first.

‘Fuck, ok kittens you did a good job, if you want to come you can, but no touching, just rub your cocks against each other. Get those panties nice and dirty, and you can get your Daddy’s come.’ They all groaned, and Lance and Keith resumed their old position rutting against each other filthily, moaning and groaning at the sensations rolling through their bodies, frantic in their actions, erratic in their thrusts as they did their best to get off. Shiro jerked his cock just as hard knowing that they would all find their release soon.

And he was right, Lance came first with a wail, as his cock spurted, soaking his pants with his come, and then Keith too, soiling his pants so prettily. He saw that they were starting to pull away from each other, but Shiro was nearly done.

‘Don’t stop, keep going until Daddy’s come all over your pretty faces. Do you want that kittens?’

‘Yes, so much Daddy.’ Lance moaned through his tears as he was clearly over-sensitised. Keith had apparently lost the ability to speak and instead just rutted against Lance as best he could, nodding in agreement.

‘Fuck, of course you do, my gorgeous little sluts, always such whores for Daddy’s come’ and with one last look at the wet panties squelching together, Shiro lost himself and shot his load over their pretty begging faces, eyes wide and hazy in the afterglow and lost in their subspace they both immediately opened their mouths to catch whatever they could of Shiro’s come in their mouths.

As Shiro came down from his high, he noticed that Lance was licking whatever come was left on Keith’s face and his cock gave a feeble twitch in front of him. He wasn’t ready yet, but he knew that he would be raring to go after a quick rest. He didn’t want to waste the evening after all. He climbed up on the bed and let his kittens slump over him.

‘Will you be alright for round two soon?’ Shiro checked in with them. If they were dropping, he didn’t want to push it.

‘I’m alright Daddy.’ Keith answered, and Lance nodded enthusiastically next to him. He looked down and neither of them seemed particularly tired and his cock twitched harder now at his kitten’s stamina. Lance and Keith really were something else.

‘Ok then. Daddy just needs a minute. You can take your plugs out if you want, but keep the panties on, let’s see how dirty we can make them.’ Lance and Keith moaned against his neck where they were now placing gentle kisses to try and get him ready faster. Shiro had to admit it was working as his cock started to harden once more. He reached down and stroked his kittens’ backs, caressing down to the lacy underwear across the bare skin from the heart-shaped cut out, not grabbing just yet, just touching and feeling.

‘So which kitten wants to be fucked first?’ Shiro asked and Lance and Keith immediately started arguing over which one would get to take his cock.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [ Tumblr ](https://hamletmouse.tumblr.com/)


End file.
